1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grommet.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a grommet having a grommet body in a cylindrical shape which is inserted and locked to a through hole formed in a vehicle body panel and through which a wire harness is passed, and a cylindrical body which is provided on the grommet body and capable of branching the wire harness which is passed through the grommet body in two directions has been proposed (Reference should be made to JP-A-2009-136107 and JP-B-4353136 (JP-2006-320161), for example).
In the grommets described in JP-A-2009-136107 and JP-B-4353136, it is intended only to branch the wire harness which is passed through the grommet body in opposite two directions (the two directions separated at 180°), but it is not intended to bend the cylindrical body thereby to branch the wire harness, for example, in two directions which are separated at 90°. Therefore, in the grommets described in JP-A-2009-136107 and JP-B-4353136, in case where the cylindrical body is bent thereby to branch the wire harness, for example, in the two directions separated at 90°, the cylindrical body is compressed and swelled at an inside of a bent part, which makes a bending work difficult. Further, in case where the cylindrical body in a bent state is wrapped with a tape or the like to be fixed, a force for straightening the cylindrical body is exerted on the cylindrical body because of compression of the inside of the bent part, which makes it difficult to maintain the bent state.
It is to be noted that this problem is not limited to the grommet for vehicles, but this is also the problem common to the grommet to be used for other uses such as medical use, a robot, and so on. Therefore, the wire which is passed through the grommet is not limited to the wire harness.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the conventional problem as described above, and an object of the invention is to provide a grommet in which a cylindrical body provided on a grommet body can be easily bent and a bent state can be easily maintained.